The Night a Star Fell
by soda-cola-pop
Summary: almost finished AU - Set in present day. A story of unrequited love, platonic love, and true love, and how three people had to undergo the pains and rewards of love... cxtxz
1. Then

Disclaimer: Sony and SquareSoft's FF7 characters were used in this story for non-profitable purposes. No infringement intended.

For Zelda6. Thank you for putting up with my slacker ways. Since I have yet bettered 'Blasted,' I present this to you... I'm really sorry for everything.

The Night a Star Fell

Prologue: Then

The night conveys much mystery, similar to the way its ember sheets disguise the sapphire hues of the morning sky. It is a wonder how the stars are held high up in the heavens and why they are placed beyond every dreamer's reach. Maybe that is the reason why when a star falls, people wish upon it... A falling star signifies that one is closer to a certain dream, a certain hope.

I remember a tale my father use to tell me. It is about a supreme being, men, and women, and how the latter two's selfishness caused this God to keep an abundance of the wonderful things on the sky. The stars symbolize each desire that is known to man and woman, and the wise God made it so that one would fall and grant someone's wish in due time...

On this particular night, I find myself standing before my window, anticipating a star's fall. And as if the gods are listening to my silent plea, a falling star has come, its thin fiery tail leaving behind an almost indiscernible trail of golden specks. Mesmerized, I gaze at it before closing my eyes and saying my wish.

They say that when a person wishes on a star, it is usually for himself.

But on this night, I'm not going to wish for myself...

I will be wishing for you...

TBC (To Be Continued)

Author's Notes: How'd you like it? :)"The Night a Star Fell" came out after I realized I had fallen out of love with Bittersweet*. Honestly, this is my first time writing something personal, and I don't know how you guys would welcome it. But I am writing this for those who understand, for those who will understand, for those who try to understand and for myself as well. And even if my goal is to simply reach out and tell a different rendition of "my tale" to others, I hope the fic would be well appreciated by the readers. 

BTW, the entire story would be written in first person, present tense form. The first two chapters have already been finished (slight editing and looking out for mistakes) and hopefully, I'll post them soon enough.

I would truly appreciate any comments. Please review if you have the time to do so. ^_^

Thank you for reading. :)  



	2. Now

Disclaimer: Sony and SquareSoft's FF7 characters were used in this story for non-profitable purposes. No infringement intended.

To cloti4ever, lee, dreamergirl, fudgieangel, MaRiKo, wrexsoul, foxyroxy, rokusan and zelda6– who are all kind enough to leave a review and show me that there _are_ people who are interested in this story. I may not be after reviews, but then with if it would inspire me and help point out mistakes, then I can only thank you all for leaving these messages. ^_^ Here is the first chapter, I sure hope I'm not letting anyone down.

The Night a Star Fell

Part One: Now

I'm always somewhere in the background, though you never fail to notice me. I don't know how you do it, how you come to me just when I need you... I remember asking you once, and you said that's only the least you can do. That you do what any friend would do for me. 

After hearing that, I just remained silent. I never asked again. Since I know your answer would be the same, tomorrow, in the next year, in the next decade, forever... Because I am me, and you are you.

"Tifa, can you please fix my hair for me?" You ask me, and I simply cannot refuse. You and I have relied on each other since I can remember. Growing up with you, I can say I know you better than anyone, even your own mother. I know all your habits, both good and bad, your taste, be it in food or in girls... perhaps, every single thing about you.

It seems as if the two of us have known each other forever, if that is possible.

"Your hair looks like a nest." 

You grin at me, and I smile back. "I take that as a compliment."

And I can see you know me just as well. That you see past the remark and into the endearment. I brush back a few strands of hair grazing your eyes, letting my fingers linger on your hair for only a second longer.

"Thank you, Tifa."

I step away from you and head towards the door. "No problem, Cloud." The familiar words flow from my heart and out of my lips. You know I'm willing to do anything for you.

With that, you and I continue on our daily routine. After you pick me up at my house, the two of us would walk to school. And before you head to your classroom, you always drop me off at mine. A comfortable silence settles, merely showing that words need not be said.

You and I pretend not to notice all the girls staring at you and glaring at me. They assume I have taken you from them, that you are mine, but the ironic part is that I have you, yet I don't have you...

"See you later, Tifa." You wave to my friends and I before walking out the door. I look at the direction you disappear into, long after you have left.

My friends look at me knowingly, most of them with their eyes glazed with sympathy. It is hard enough that I love you, but it is much more difficult that everyone but you can see it... 

"So... Have you told him yet?" One of them asks me as soon as the others have gotten tired of my silence.

"Yuffie - "

"Are you going to deny it again?" My friend asks me, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Tifa, Cloud is going to find someone soon if you won't open your mouth! When are you going to tell him how you feel, when you're eighty?!"

At that moment, the teacher walks in the room and Yuffie scampers over to her seat, giving me no time or opportunity to retaliate from the assault. The questions leave me pondering thinking about you again... and a lot more.

I don't care if you already have your eyes set on someone... I just want to be able to tell you how I feel someday. And maybe, that time will come, when I find the courage to do so.

But the time hasn't come yet. I can't tell you now.

TBC

Author's Notes: Thank you all for the warm welcome... ^_^ I mean, this isn't my first fic, but then this _is_ the first personal story I would be posting on the net... :) I posted the next chapter as soon as I could, and I hope I didn't let any one of you down. One of the reviews said something like the first person perspective thingee is hard to pull off, and I cannot agree more. ^_^ Though, I guess I am lucky enough that the muse still is inspiring me to write more. :) Thank you all for reading.


	3. Later

Disclaimer: Sony and SquareSoft's FF7 characters were used in this story for non-profitable purposes. No infringement intended.

To Malz, Avariel, SassyAngel, CloTi-4ever, Lady Geagua, WrexSoul, MaRiKo, foxyroxy, xBebExSwEeTzZx, Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy – reviews _can_ make a person's day. :) And to my dear friend Zelda6, I dedicate the whole story to you... You inspire me to do much more, and I cannot thank you enough for it.

Also, to Bittersweet*, that he and Dairy Queen* find happiness, if God has truly made them for each other...

**I tried to answer some of the questions raised in the reviews. It can be found in the author's notes below. Thank you for reading. :)

The Night a Star Fell

Part Two: Later

If I can only choose the one to love and the one who will love me back, I would... But fate has its ways, and I am simply its pawn. Of course, I love someone... I couldn't help falling in love... But you can't see it, can you?

It is funny... No matter how hard I try to show you what I feel, my actions are taken as an act of friendship. I want to show you more, and I have a lot more to tell you... But those thoughts are forgotten and the words die in my throat just when you look at me. It's a bittersweet feeling, one that puts a smile on my face and confuses me at the same time.

"Still waiting for him?" I greet you as soon as I'm able to keep myself from watching you, after I have crossed the distance separating me from you. 

And I smile a little, remembering when I first saw you a year ago, as a junior. I can recall that day perfectly, how the intense heat of the scorching sun have seemed to wither my brain, how the monotonous droning of the teacher have practically drilled holes through my head. I was trying to amuse myself by looking out the window, and just when I thought I'd die of boredom, you walked in through the school gates. 

I got detention because of that. But looking back, it's all worth it. Because the new guy, the troublemaker who happened to be with me during two weeks' detention, was somehow connected to you. And without me having to tell him, he introduced me to you, his childhood friend. 

Your eyes light up, and a smile follows suit. "Hi Zack."

As usual, I find you outside the gates of school. Where I first saw you. Where we first got acquainted. Where I always see you waiting for him. Where you give me a smile before we part ways.

It is uncanny how you rouse certain sentiments in me. You speak with me, and I sing inside. You smile at me, and the friggin' sun can forget about shining because I would rather have you lighting up my day. But... You already are someone else's sun, even if you wouldn't admit it to anyone.

I grin at you. "You didn't answer my question, Tifa."

The smile on your face falters, and the fire in your eyes grows a little dimmer. But you are quick to recover, to hide it behind an all-too-familiar mask. "I wouldn't be here if I'm not waiting for him still, right Zack?"

My little angel, I know you love him and that you are in pain... The words almost slip from my mouth, I would've called you that as I look at you, with the wind gently tousling your hair. I can see the disappointment in your eyes, even if they are gazing off somewhere faraway...

You are an angel, because you bring joy to people even though you are not aware of it. You are my angel, because you give me something to smile about, to be thankful for. You are my angel... 

And you are also his sun.

"I'm sure the teacher sent him to detention again." I try to console you, to get you out of the misery I have indirectly given you... 

"I just hope Cloud didn't break his leg or something."

And far behind you, my gaze settles on two people. I watch as he gives her a kiss, before walking over where you and I are. I look at you, but you have hidden your eyes behind the curtain of your dark bangs. Only then did I realize that you have seen what I have...

Eventually, he comes sauntering to the gates where you are waiting, evident by the goofy smile on his face that he is oblivious to the damage he has inflicted on you. He doesn't know. He doesn't know that he's the one who clipped my angel's wings...

He finally notices me, greets me and, after a few minutes of small talk, bids me goodbye.

I am looking at you the whole time. Despite your pain, you smile at me. The two of you go on your way, and I go mine, leaving you with him.

I'll always be here for you. I'll help you spread your wings, and learn to fly again... You may not need me yet, but I know that time will come.

It may be later.

TBC

Author's Notes: :) Before anything else, I would like to take the time to thank you all for reading, and, to the others, for reviewing. I wrote the third chapter almost as soon as I read the reviews... :) If ever you want to discuss or ask certain things, please don't be shy to email me at (soda_cola_pop@yahoo.com) I promise I would try to answer or clarify whatever. So far, this is the longest _posted _chapter of The Night a Star Fell... :) the next chapter would be posted as soon as I fix it... Now, for the "replys:"

_Malz_ - you asked me if I can make my chapters longer, I'm really sorry but I really cannot control the length of each part... Sometimes, some chapters just have to be left as it is, and I feel that if I try to lengthen it, it may get into the whole idea and emotion. :) and don't worry, I didn't take that comment as an insult! ;) that ambiance was what I was aiming for, really.

_Avariel_ - ^_^ that was an amusing review! And... of course, Zack is here! :) It is a Z/T/C, after all. :) When, you ask? ^_^ Hehe *whistles*... I don't want to give anything away for the meantime. ^_^

_SassyAngel _– Thank you for the compliment! :) I'm not taking it as a flame but... ^_^ in my opinion, such descriptions are not crucial because of the first person perspective _and_ circumstances ongoing... Erm, what I'm saying is that when someone is preoccupied with problems (the major characters in this fic are going through internal conflicts) that person wouldn't really pay _as much_ attention to details (unless s/he is suddenly transported to a beautiful place or somewhere unfamiliar...) Please don't take this in a wrong way? :) Just trying to explain...

_CloTi-4ever_ – Thank you! :) And I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. So you don't need to worry. ^_^

_Lady Geagua_ - :) Yes, Zack is one of Cloud's friends but... ^_^ things are not what they seem... They're friends but there's something else, a "wedge" of sorts between them... ^_^ And I will continue, trust me!

_wrexSoul _- ^_^ So, it seems that it _is_ the best time for Zack to show up. And he did. :) And about the nest part... Hee hee... It _is_ true after all! :( and I hate unrequited love, because it's very, very difficult and painful... *sighs* :) How are you stories, btw?

_MaRiKo_ - *accepts the cookies* I hope they're non-fat. ^_^ Hehe, romantic, huh? :) I'm grateful I still have a romantic side, despite what happened. ^_^ And I'm touched that you actually felt what Tifa was feeling in the last chapter... :) I want to reach out to people, as I said in a past Author's Notes... :)

_Foxyroxy _- :) The first person thing is so difficult, but I'm coping! ^_^ And surviving! ^_^ And thank you for your kind words. :D Oh, and I'll make sure I'll tell you when I'm going to update. ^_^ So hold on, ok?

_XBebESwEetxx _– Hmm... ^_^ I'll explain the 'you' part... I wanted to make a first person fic, so that I could narrate my story in _my_ point of view – and I wanted to include certain thoughts, you know, the kind that pops our in your mind, the things and words you suppress because you want to keep yourself from saying anything that would ruin _everything_... :) When I have a one on one conversation with someone, in my mind, I think of him/her as a 'you,' I view him/her in the second person perspective... ^_^ I hope I somehow made things clearer.

_Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy_ – Hey! ^_^ Glad to see you here! And it's a privilege, having received a review from you and all... It's been so long and I'm glad you still remember me! ^_^ Are you writing another SJ fics? ^_^

Oh... and before I go, do you guys want me to have this email list? I mean, if you want me to email you as soon as I post the next chapters, please leave your email addresses in your reviews or email them to me...^_^ Again, thank you for your time! :) 


	4. Unsaid

Disclaimer: Sony and SquareSoft's FF7 characters were used in this story for non-profitable purposes. No infringement intended.

To Lady Geagua, MaRiKo, Avarial, WrexSoul, Ah-choo, Malz, Game-kid17, rubyvixen/foxyroxy, Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy, xBebExSwEeTzZx, mai and SabrinaYutsuki – :) _thank you all _for the kind words and support, and sorry for taking so long in posting this chapter. [BTW, I wrote personal reply_s_ to each of your reviews. You can find them after the Author Notes.]

To zelda6: thank you _still_ for everything. Especially for your friendship, patience and help – I wouldn't have gone this far without you. Hopefully, our passion for a _certain_ pairing would influence some others. :)

To the readers, I present you the next chapter. :) Enjoy

The Night a Star Fell

Part Three: Unsaid

I don't have much to be proud of, and there are a few things in my life to brag about... No one can blame me for wanting more, for not being content with my life. But I must say that if I'm given the chance to live another life and leave everything connected to this one, I won't take that opportunity. You're with me, after all. And it is in this life where I have met you, one of the reasons why I have chosen to go on when I could have simply given up...

That's why I try my hardest to protect you, to shelter you from anything that comes close enough to evil... That way, nothing bad can ever happen to you, no one can ever hurt you or cause you pain...

"I'm sorry."

These words are so familiar to me, perhaps because I've said it more than a hundred times. I always get into trouble, and I guess it's inevitable for you to get hurt. I am with you, after all... Ironic, huh? No matter how hard I protect you, it seems as if I am the one causing you all these pain.

"It's okay." You look at me, and I see nothing but compassion in your eyes. They are glistening, as if wet from unshed tears. I can do nothing but divert my eyes from yours, guilt gnawing at my insides...

I can still remember... I can perfectly look back on the first time you have cried for me.

It was on that day, when my father have left my mother and I, that you have shown me that you are far stronger than I could ever be... Ever since our early days, you've always been that vibrant thing, the one constant factor in my world that has somehow kept me standing amidst life's madness. In the middle of my enemies' taunts and jeers, you sink down on the dirty floor with me, keeping me within the embrace of your tiny arms as I shed tears for my father. After some time, they leave, just as my father has. 

But you... You stayed with me. 

And you think I didn't see... I bet until now, you think I didn't know that you were crying with me too...

"Tifa –"

"It's okay, Cloud..." You smile, and as always, I have forgotten all my worries. "I would've waited for you still."

I remain quiet soon after that, since I believe that everything is all right. I refuse to say anything more, because I know that sometimes, the most beautiful things in this world cannot be expressed in words. And I am grateful you understand...

I put an arm around you and you rest your head on my shoulders. You smell like peaches and roses... They remind me of love, just as you make me feel it... "Thank you."

I watch as you close your eyes and nod.

Some words are better left unsaid...

TBC

Author's Notes: Shortest chapter so far... :) I'm sorry for the long wait. I wanted things to be (close to) perfect, and I guess excellence just takes so much time. Again, I'm sorry. :) Our friend zelda6 would be helping me with the editing of the other chapters, and we all know you guys wouldn't be waiting as much – next chapter would _soon _be up. I'll email you all again when I post it, I promise. :)

Oh. And lemme just share this with you all. While I was running a spell check on this chapter, I noticed that the computer was suggesting I change Tifa's name to tofu. *scratches head* O~kay, now _that_ would look weird...

_Lady Geagua_ - :) Yes, last chapter had Zack's point of view. This new one has Cloud's. ;P Sorry if I still confuse you – I have a tendency to go on and on... You _can_ always tell me to shut up, though. :)

_MaRiKo_ – *accepts the non-fat brownies* Thank you! :) Now I'll have something to munch on while writing. Yes, I do feel for Zack too... It's sad, but the worst part is that unrequited love does happen – and *gasp* it can happen to us!!! :( But not to worry... :) Zack, Cloud and Tifa wouldn't be having too much difficulties. 

_Avariel_ - :) Poor Squall has to accompany me almost everywhere now! ;D But I make him sleep under the bed, y'know, just to make sure that there _really_ aren't any monsters there. :) BTW, my older sister also insists that Squall is in ffvi... Is _that_ true???

_WrexSoul_ - :) Hmm... Tifa also has this unrequited thing with Cloud. And you're in Europe! ACK! *almost dies in envy* I read somewhere that Venice is sinking (I forgot how many inches every year) and I want to visit it before it becomes totally submerged underwater. :) And how's your story? ^_^ Do update me, puh-lease???

Ah-choo­ - :) Thank you. I wanted this one to be different. :)

_Malz_ – Hmm, statistics... *winces* I'm not really good in math, or anything related to math (though 3 out of 5 girls share my same fate – kidding! ^_^) I can't have Zack beat up Cloud 'cause then Cloud's fans might beat him up. :) And Zack is sweet, isn't he?

_Game-kid17 _– ack! Sorry this is so short! ^_^ You're probably going to whack me but I *really* can't keep my chapters long... Sorry, sorry, sorry! :) Hehe, and yes, Cloud is mighty dense, huh!

rubyvixen/foxyroxy – don't worry, I'll email (all of) you when I update, just in case you forget or something. :) I like metaphors and analogies... And as for Tifa being an angel, that's a sweet thought, right? A fitting one too. ^_^ 

_Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy_ – Hey, Tifa and Makoto do have stuff in common! ^_^ They're both kindhearted but if there's someone silly enough to piss them off, woah look out! :) And I read RK fics too! :) Do tell me when you post it, ok? :) 

_xBebExSwEeTzZ _– *lets out a sigh of relief* Wow, at least I'm not that confusing anymore... (I think?) :) and thank you for your kind words! I will email you when I get the next chapter up. ^_^ 

_mai_ – ^_^ thank you for your support and review! If you want me to email you whenever I update, please leave your message in a review or feel free to email me. ^_^

_SabrinaYutsuki_ – ^_^ Hey, it's been so long! I don't see you in school anymore... I have a lot of stuff to tell you. Ang daming kwento, I can't discuss it all in one day. Siguro we can schedule an overnight at your place or something, do a lot of catching up and all. Grabe, miss na miss ka na namin ni Margot! :) Keep in touch, ayt? 

_Fudgieangel _- :) Sorry I wasn't able to email anymore, I'm a bit busy in school, fixing my Leave of Absence and all. How was the move? :) I promise I'll write back ASAP.

_Oh, and if any of you don't want to receive any emails from me anymore, do feel free to say so. :) Likewise, you could always tell me if you want your email addresses added. 'Til next time! Review if you feel like doing so! Thank you for reading!_


	5. Undone

Disclaimer: Sony and SquareSoft's FF7 characters were used in this story for non-profitable purposes. No infringement intended.

To Malz, avariel, Bianka-chan, Vash-chan aka Makoto Almasy, aes sedai, Riko-chan, Ah-choo, Sabrina Yutsuki, Silent Shadow1, WrexSoul, Forbidden Wings, Cloti-4ever and JessAngel – thank you for the kind words and for reading this far... Sorry for taking this long to post the chapter, and I'm _most_ sorry for not being able to fulfill the promise I made back in the 3rd chapter (4th in ff.net because of the prologue)

To zelda6... For having the patience _and everything _to put up with me. And Tiy. Glad I "found" you again. :) To everyone reading this: thank you... **The Night a Star Fell**

**Part Four: Undone**

I usually am quiet, in class, at home... anywhere, in fact. What I do not say finds its opportunity in my mind, and I end up thinking instead. I ponder on circumstances, and much more.

I can't help it. I guess... that's just part of me. You would know, since you have had the time getting to know me well enough. You don't have to ask me what I'm thinking anyway, because you have this way of knowing... And if ever you have no clue what it is, I'd eventually tell you. That's how much I trust you...

"Hey."

And now, you've found me. Deep in thought. Sitting on a ratty hammock behind my house. Brooding. Frowning... Despite that, I nod, acknowledging your company.

It's funny... You would have disregarded my mood and welcomed yourself in even if I haven't greeted you. And I wouldn't have minded. 

"Cloud..." You are watching me with that piercing gaze, mirthful eyes seemingly concealing a flood of emotions. "I knew I'd find you here."

"You want to talk."

I may appear dense to others. But you know, I'm not blind...

"Yeah, well..." You shrug, trying to act nonchalant, as if it means nothing to you. As if the matter was unimportant. I see through the act, though. I guess the two of us can say I know you too well. "I'm just checking up on you, to make sure nothing's wrong, or at least that you're okay."

"I'm okay." I avert my gaze to my feet, as if these worn out sneaker hold the deepest secret in my life. A strangled humorless laugh escapes my throat, ringing out loud. My laughter has this hollow sound... Empty, just how I feel. "Rather, I'm still the same ole' Cloud here, Zack..."

A thin veil of silence envelopes us, and I lift my head, finally making eye contact with you. "She sent you here didn't she?"

You seem surprised for a second, but you are quick to regain your ground. "No." You shake your head. "No, she didn't." You say it again, this time, with more conviction. "I came looking for you in my own free will..."

"Well, you found me." I look up at the small patch of sky that the thick foliage has left exposed. "Now what?"

"You know, she's worried about you, Cloud."

"Zack, tell her..." My voice wavers slightly. "Tell her I'm sorry."

Amidst the gravity of our talk, I hear your smooth baritone laughter – so rich and full, rivaling my cold and bitter one just moments ago. "She just wants to know if you're okay, she isn't asking for an apology, Cloud. And neither am I..." You trail off, deep in thought.

From the hammock, I watch you take a seat on an old tree stump in front of me.

"You've been keeping to yourself the past couple of weeks..." Your sea green eyes capture mine. "What's eating you, Cloud Strife?"

Everything. "Nothing."

"Nothing." You echo after me, blinking once. "Sure, nothing's upsetting you. That's why you're out here, looking like a little kid who just heard that Santa doesn't exist."

You never seem to run out of ways to add wit in anything, do you?

I would have laughed at what you said. But then you are already frustrated and I do not want to rouse another fight, like the one back then. It's been almost a year since our first and only fight. I smile inwardly upon remembering the black eyes and split lips we've dealt each other. 

"Zack?"

"Yeah?" You seem surprised that I've chosen that moment to speak up. "There's something in that spacey head of yours, noh?"

There is. "Zack, h... you have fallen in love, right?"

You appear to freeze in your seat, and I find it unusual that such a spontaneous person would be easily silenced by such a simple, random question. For a second, I think I see the faintest hint of seriousness in your face. "Yes Cloud, I have... Why do you ask?"

"Because..." I know you. And I can see right through you. You keep more things to yourself than you let other people see. But, I do not have the courage to tell you all these. After all, I'm not you. "Because I think I have- I may be falling for a girl. And maybe you can help me."

"Wow Cloud, I wouldn't have known! So... who's the lucky girl?" You smile. And yet, I can see a rare show of emotion flashing in your eyes. What I see confuses me, maybe because I'm not used to seeing nothing but laughter in them... 

I know you're trying to be happy for me, and I can also see how you seem to hold your breath. But don't worry, it isn't who you think it is. "Zack, it's not Tifa."

What of her, you would have asked me. I'm almost expecting you to do that, but instead you continue to sit there, staring at me.

"Why not her?" There is this dangerous underlying emotion in your word, something akin to protectiveness. I do not blame you for wanting to protect her... You see, I do the same to her. Rather, I try to do so but... there are some things the two of us cannot keep from happening. "Why not her, Cloud?"

I look a way, a frown finding its way into my face. I hate having to deal with questions that may not have any answers at all. "Don't ask me Zack, I don't know."

"Don't you love her?"

Of course I do! More than you'll ever know, more than I show her, more than words could say... I lift my head and look you in the eye. "She wouldn't want me, Zack – "

"You didn't answer my question." you interrupt me, and I can only glare down at my clenched hands. I hear you rise from your seat and before I know it, you are standing right in front of me. Your action has forced me to look up at you, to be cornered into answering the question that I have so tried to avoid. You resolve is admirable. "Do you love Tifa, Cloud?"

How can I not? "Of course I do..."

You are about to walk back to your seat when I continue. "But not the way you imply, nor the way others think..."

"Nor the way..." you do not finish your sentence, but I understand the unspoken words. You tell me that as if I do not know. I've seen it and felt it myself. And I've known a long time ago... Even before I've known that you love her.

I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. What am I to say? I watch as you go back to your spot. You look at me, and I am unable to read the expression on your face.

"Does she know this?" You ask me, and I shake my head. "You have to tell her, you know."

"I know that." I reply, somewhat angry. "I just don't know how to tell her... But maybe she already knows something, or at least... I hope she doesn't think I'm keeping things from her." That's the last thing I would want to do. I owe her that much, for having to put up with everything... everything about me.

And I guess... I can say the same thing about you.

I got to my feet, about to leave. But seeing you like that, I am unable to find the will to do so. I continue standing in front of you, like a nightmare that continues to linger despite the dreamer's wish that it would go away...

Finally, your eyes lock into mine. "You know... You'll crush her heart."

And I see that I have broken yours too. "I'm sorry." 

"You know Cloud, sometimes sorry just isn't good enough..."

I take one glance at you and catch that sad look on your face before steeling myself to walk away.

Your words are one of the last thoughts on my mind before sleep subdued me.

Some actions, no matter how much they have to be unmade, can never be undone...

TBC

**Author's Notes:** I posted this as soon as I finished it... so, if ever there are some corrections... please feel free to point them out, I wouldn't get insulted or anything. ^_^

Btw... This was the toughest chapter ever... I've written this a long time ago, but I wasn't satisfied with it... I honestly found it especially strenuous looking for ways to have Cloud and Zack interact without having the chapter or the conversation look or appear shonen-ai-_ish_. (I have nothing against shonen ai or yaoi, but I prefer not to read them... I'm not homophobic either.) I guess being a girl, I'm quite comfortable writing Tifa even as part of the chapter because I'm quite familiar with how girls would act and react compared to how guys would act around each other without any girl or girls... erm, am I making sense?

As I said, it was an ASS to write "Undone" *lets out a sigh of relief* As much as I'm disappointed with this chapter (I wasn't able to get the right "mood" in), I'm glad this one's done with, and now I can move on to writing the other chapters... :D harhar, back to Tifa! Yay for me!

I won't make any promises anymore, because I fear that some of you may think that I have this thing of making false and empty promises... :( I'm really sorry for disappearing on you guys... And I'm sorry for taking this long to fix the blasted chapter... 

anyway, short "letters" to the reviewers are located below. :) if ever I managed to leave out someone's name, please do inform me! ^__^

_Malz_ – ^___^ I write my reviewers because... well, you guys deserve that, at least! I mean, here I go, taking my sweet time (but it's not intentional, ok?) and then some of you guys write reviews as soon as they finish the chapter I've posted... so... here's one again, haha! ^_^ and as for your review... ok, I shall overlook _that_ itsy bitsy part... *laughs*

_Avariel_ – *laughs* I can't have Squall under my bed 'cause I don't have one anymore! My sister and I sleep on a mattress on the floor. ^_^ We're moving to a new house (harhar, two streets away O_o) and since our bed is too old, my rents decided we'd be getting a new one. Poor Squall now stays in my closet. *laughs*

_Bianka-chan_ – _thank you very much!_ ^_____^ haha, I *wanted* to reach out and touch people, as I said in the author's notes in the prologue... :D you're gonna write something? GO! ^_^ let me know if you've posted a Tifa fic *laughs* yes, YES, I'm an AVID Tofu fan. *laughs* I mean Tifa fan. :D As for the replys to the reviewers... ^_____^ I think that's the least I can do. I mean, you guys did go and take your time to read and write a review for this, right? A personal message addressed to each of you_ is a must_, I say.

_Vash aka Makoto Almasy_ – harhar... :P spell checks are weird! Hmm... I happen to like that short chapter instead of this long one *sighs* I guess sometimes, the shorter it is, the better, huh? Anyway... did you get my mail some few weeks ago? :( Why were you apologizing to everyone? I don't think you meant to insult anyone at all, you were just making a statement (sailor jupiter ^_^)

_aes sedai_ – thank you! ^_^ I *did* aim to let the readers feel regret, insecurity and love BUT now... with this chapter, I don't think I was able to even show any of those... as for Cloud's character *laughs* gotta agree with that. :D we gotta give the guy more credit, neh? *winks*

_Riko-chan_ – *accepts the Cloud plushie* :D thank you very much! Sorry if I made you wait long or something... But I'm back now... :D hope you won't take back the plushie and the cookies and the brownies?

_Ah-choo_ – ^____^ fictionpress.net? I'll go and check on your story/ies one of these days... ^_^ I'm currently school-less so I have all the time in the world... err, not really. But you get the point, righty? :D

_Sabrina Yutsuki_ – ay, grabe... nakakapagod. And to think di ako pumapasok! Argh... I'm so behind reading your stuff na... don't worry, I will get around to it. BTW, la na ako sa "funk" ko. harhar! ^_^ btw, margot's in baguio.

_Silent Shadow1_ – *bows* thank you! ^_^ I'm guessing Tifa is one of your favorite characters? *laughs* I happen to like her a LOT. :D I think THAT's obvious, neh?

_WrexSoul_ – ack... :) hahaha... I _haven't_ sent you an email yet even if I already did write a reply (I wrote you twice because the blasted computer rebooted...) I haven't sent it yet 'cause I've been trying to finish this ass-chapter ((I'm soooooooo glad I've finished it...)) oh yeah, sarah, don't strain yourself alright? ^_^ *hug* I'll wring your neck if you do!!! *laughs*

_Forbidden Wings_ – :) thank you! though, sorry for not updating asap as you asked in your review... i had a really difficult time writing this... *winces* hope you're not gonna whack me on the head or something... :)

_Cloti-4ever_ – ^____^ where have you been??!!?? I actually missed ya! ^_^ and as for forgetting to check on this, it's ok dear! *winks* And, well, I'm back now and hopefully, I can update in a week or a shorter interval of time or something... keep your hands crossed for me!

_JessAngel_ – :D hallooooo! I'm sorry I wasn't able to write back... Actually, I've written you a rep but then... haha, my PC rebooted!!! Argh! I made you a new one but I haven't gone and sent it yet because I've been working on this nonstop for 2 or 3 days, I think... *scratches head* though, I'm not sure... My sleep pattern is very erratic... :) hehe, love triangle... I happen to love them UNTIL I got into one of them... :P Though... that has been a blessing in disguise... I wouldn't have come up with this IF that HADN'T happened, right? ^_^

_Are you guys still ok with the email thing? I can always cancel if it annoys you guys... _^__^__


	6. Untouched

Disclaimer: Sony and SquareSoft's FF7 characters were used in this story for non-profitable entertainment purposes. No infringement intended.

To Riko-chan, Ah-choo, WrexSoul, malz, moonstorm, CloTi-4ever, Forbidden Wings, JessAngel and Vash-chan aka Makoto Almasy – thank you for reading _and_ reviewing the previous chapter (even if it _did_ have countless of grammar and spelling errors – and I only realized it when I read it the day AFTER I posted it, yikes!). :) I feel that I owe you guys something, so I present you the next chapter. :D And I _swear_, I read this one over and over just to make sure I'd give you guys an easier time reading this. If ever there are still mistakes, erm, my eyes weren't able to catch them then.

To zelda6... words can't say anything more. c",

To Tiy :)

To everyone else reading this: thank you! :D

**The Night A Star Fell**

**Part Five: Untouched **

I don't know why there is always a shadow of sadness hanging around me. It assaults me at the most unexpected moments, and because of it, there are times when I just feel the need to get away... I isolate myself from everyone else, since the emptiness within me just seems to build up. The more I surround myself with people, the more my loneliness continues to grow. But somehow... No matter how much I try to push everyone away, I just can't do it to you.

As much as I want to be alone, I always welcome you. Maybe, just as I need someone to be with me, you're looking for someone who would understand and listen to you. It's possible that you need _someone_, just as I do...

"A penny for your thought."

I look up from my half-eaten Tupperware of fettuccini, and I see your silhouette looming over me, a coin in one hand. I accepted it from you and smile as a greeting, moving to make space for you on the bench. You sit beside me, and I couldn't help but think that no senior would even want to be caught with someone from the lower year levels...

But you're not just any senior. Then again, you're not just _anyone_.

I offer my food to you, like I always do whenever you chance upon me in my solitary spot. You shake your head, surprising me more than just a little. Normally, you would jump at my offer – after all, pasta is one of your favorite foods. I've come to know that after having many enlightening talks with you in this exact place.

Now... I see a dying light in your eyes, similar to the fading glow I see in mine... I encounter that failing spark especially when I look at my reflection on the mirror. And very much like me, you hide it behind a false facade. But I guess... you're much, much more convincing than I am.

Because I haven't seen it ever then and I wouldn't have known it existed if I haven't chanced upon it...

"What's wrong, Zack?" I have to ask, but after taking one long look at you, I realize that this time, I might not be getting any answer at all.

Almost half a year ago, I remember asking you this exact question. I never thought you'd tell me, that you'd trust me with something personal, a problem that anyone _shouldn't_ have had to go through...

But you _did_ go through it. And you _did_ tell me.

And I recall listening as you poured out your heart's pains and anguish over the loss of a much-loved grandfather. Back then, that was all I could do, to sit and listen, to wait – I waited for you to cry. But the tears never came, even if your eyes already glistened with them. I've thought that, perhaps, you've cried enough and your eyes cannot endure any more.

I felt for you then, but don't get me wrong, I still feel for you. You know that I've lost my mother as a child, right? I know how it feels to lose a big part of myself, of my life... And I don't want anyone else experiencing it.

One second, I was crying – the next, I was in your arms. There I was trying to comfort you, instead, you comfort me. The irony of life. I guess, I can say the two of us found solace in each other.

But I don't think that is the only reason why the two of us are friends. Believe me, there is so much more...

"You know Tifa... Life sucks." You speak up, and, snapping out of my reverie, a smile ekes out of your face and I stifle a laugh. You always say that with your distinct comical way, your personal approach to somewhat lighten the mood... And, well, it works.

I softly hit your shoulder, an action you've probably grown used to. "Zack, you always say that!" Listening to my own words, I pause. And I think that, perhaps, what you say during your attempts of cheering both of us up is what you really intend to say...

But... things couldn't be that bad. I mean, you're one of the most popular bachelor on campus, the class clown, the guy even the teachers can't help but love...

On the other hand, I don't know everything, do I? I know... Because even if I'm well part of your life, I've only been to its threshold. And from there, you've shown me only a small glimpse of what your world and thoughts are like.

But you should know, I've always tried to show you, that I'd always be here when you're ready to let anyone in.

"Zack, why do you always say that?"

You shrug. "Well, because it's true..." I watch you lean back on the bench and prop yourself on one elbow as you gaze up at the sky. "Erm, most of the time anyway." You catch me staring, and I look away. "I mean... If people keep paying attention to the dirt on our feet, they'd never appreciate the sky's beauty."

I look up. "The sky is beautiful." It always is...

"Yeah... Beautiful." You repeat after me, and I smile in agreement.

There is a comfortable silence afterwards, a particular calm that even I do not wish to break.

"Tifa..." Your voice is soft, the wind could have drifted the sound away, and yet it found its way to my ears. You say my name with such care – and for some reason, it alarms me. I know something is wrong.

I look into your eyes, where I know I'd find even a piece of an answer to my unspoken question. But you avert them from mine, settling your gaze elsewhere. "Zack?"

"Nothing." You flash me a grin. "Life sucks, huh?"

I smile sadly and with half-hearted effort...

Only now do I notice how much the two of us are alike. And now I know how frustrating it is to try helping someone who always shies away.

"Not really, Zack." I put a hand on one of yours. "You said it yourself, right...?"

You've hidden yourself inside your shell while I try to conceal myself behind a mask... It's funny. And a little sad.

Maybe the two of us can learn from each other... After all, humans, as much as they don't want to be unaffected by anything, can never live untouched.

TBC

**Author's Notes:** Gah... :D I'm on a roll! Erm, okay my "on a roll" could still be slow to other people, but point said, let's go to the important stuff... laughs ;)

Nothing much happening in this chapter, just shedding light on Tifa's friendship with Zack. Funny how some people don't look close friends at all and yet they _are_ **the** close friends, neh? Err, am I making sense?

Actually, this chapter was long finished even before the Cloud&Zack chapter was put up. winces YES, I know it's mighty weird for someone to write Part Five BEFORE FINISHING Part Four but then when I was just struck by an idea and I _had_ to write this Zack&Tifa moment . _Now_, we all know how dysfunctional my brain is (erm, not to mention, the person who owns the brain ).

Hmm... okay, some of you may think that Zack is a bit withdrawn, even "emotionally constipated" (as I would say) BUT he has a reason for being a bit distant. I mean, if you have feelings for one of your friends, you _would_ do anything to keep that in check, right? For example, s/he may share things with you regarding her/his significant-other while you can't tell her/him as much since s/he IS the one you_ love_. (I hope I didn't confuse anyone with that). So, as much as Zack trusts Tifa, he can't simply tell or even show her that he loves her (especially since he knows she loves someone else AND things would be more complicated than they already are). :D BUT this could just be my opinion, I'd gladly hear your sides, guys.

Oh yeah, I have a question...

If ever the opportunity presents itself, would you ever tell your friend that you love her/him (not platonic love, mind you) even if you already know that s/he loves another?

I need everyone's help with that question though. Each and every thought, opinion and argument from each of you would really help me. I just thought that since I'm a bit unsettled with one chapter, _and since_ you guys would be the ones reading this, knowing your answers could help me decide (I'm seeking help from the majority ). Erm, actually, this is not a voting thing. As I said, it would just help me resolve certain issues...

Egad. You'd have my head for sure... winces

Btw, if ever any of you guys is part of , feel free to message ole' rachie there. I'm using my old email ad (the overquota one, harhar! ) 

Oh, and next chapter has Cloud and Zack, again. grins

_Riko-chan_ – ;) last chapter was a pain to write, I really, _really_ appreciate your telling me that reading this made you see more into the characters I'm trying to portray. it makes all the strenuous efforts worth it accepts Zack plushie and cookie there's a trailer for FFVII? Advent Children? claps yay, are they carrying over the FFVII characters if ever?

_Ah-choo_ – I've read some of your works!!! I've reviewed 'em too! :D I can't help but admire people who can write poetry since I've long lost my "poetic" side, if ever I _did_ have one snickers when you write more, feel free to tell me winks I'd love to read more!

_WrexSoul_ – gives Sarah a light tap on the shoulder there, I hit ya back! heeeeeey, I've finished reading "Water Under the Bridge" and the only other reason why I haven't reviewed yet (but expect at least ONE long review, ok?) is because _someone_ is hacking our internet!!! grrrrr... now, I'm using the "back up" one, and it's a bit overpriced (i forgot how much per minute) compared to the other one... smiles talk about mood swings! hehe, back in highschool, when we were reading Julius Caesar, we had a discussion about friendship. The type where one is obviously "dominant" over another. Hmm... in Cloud and Zack's case, it's not a matter of who is dominant, it's all about who needs who and what... huh? :D egad, I'm ranting! I'm not even sure if I'm making sense.. Sheesh... I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in a while, after all. :P

_malz_ – cringes eep, sorry for taking so long! Now, this chapter took only a week and a couple of days, neh? :D haha, first person perspective IS confusing (there was a time I kept writing s/he instead of "I" because I've grown so accustomed to writing in third person perspective! Bleh!) things are gonna come naturally, dear. And I WILL write. that's my hobby, my own "abstract art" :D

_moonstorm _– :D thank you, thank you, thank you! I wanted to portray the said sadness and other emotions from love (whichever kind it may be) and having people assure me of my writing... sighs yep, reviews _can_ make a person's day!

_CloTi-4ever_ – I fell in love with the txz pairing after reading works by GlassShard, Ani K and zelda6. zelda6 is definitely the biggest supporter and lover, and well... :D here I am now! Hmm... ;P haha, there was a time when I loved Aeris, and there was also a time when I hated her. Now, I can say she's one of the most intriguing RPG characters I've ever "seen" (and she's the only one –that I'm aware of, anyway- who dies because it's part of the story flow) but I myself don't really read any Aeris/anybody fics winces I DON'T hate her, I read some Aeris/whoever (I've liked a handful, too) but then it just doesn't strike me as much as most Tifa or Yuffie fics do. (to any Aeris fan reading this, no offense meant, ok?) so... now you know, neh?

_Forbidden Wings_ – ;D yeah, I'll go on with the email thing. hahaha, updates are a joy to readers... :D that's why I do my best to write and post in time scratches head Come to think of it, I've yet to write the next chapters of my other fics! grimaces but... first things first... thinks

_JessAngel_ – haha, being a girl has it's advantages huh? The only drawback is that I have no or very little idea what guys are thinking! As for Cloud and Zack, heck, despite the tension, they still are friends...I say things are harder for Zack, though... that's only one of the reasons why love triangles suck... :P I used to think those stuff never happened in real life but... whistles dammit, I was sooooo wrong! ;) about cute boys... hehe, are you familiar with HongKong actor/singer/businessman Edison Chen? ack, he's my dreamboat!!! ;P can't hurt to have cute boys like him! giggles

_Vash-chan aka Makoto Almasy _– fireworks? for me? haha, dream on rachel! :D haha, well... I didn't say I don't read shonen ai, some of my friends are shonen ai/yaoi fans and when they feel that a certain story is nice, they send it to me. laughs they're particularly fond of gundam wing (Heero and Duo ;P) gravitation (yuichi something... :D) and, if I'm not mistaken, Weiss. :D oh yeah... you're not reviewing much? You mean you're not really reading as much stuff in ? dang. I haven't really done much reading too... :P only a couple of works here and there and I haven't even reviewed yet! smile slips from my face hmm... I owe those people, neh? Anyway, if ever you have some stuff up, tell me? I may read it late, but I WILL read it anyway, we both know that huh? :D

To everyone else: thank you for taking the time to read this!


	7. Calm

**Disclaimer: **Sony and SquareSoft's FF7 characters were used in this story for non-profitable entertainment purposes. No infringement intended.

_First and foremost, I am sorry for having disappeared for more than a full year. The past year has been truly tiring, vexing, and depressing. Honestly, I have long finished this half-chapter of 7 and chapter 8 (complete with the author's notes! ), but I was unable to complete chapter 7 until only recently (erk, I don't think I can post part 8 without posting 7…) After 3 computer crashes, thankfully, I found out that I unknowingly saved this as a draft in my yahoo email ad. dances yep, I OWE yahoo… big time! :D those I saved happen to have my favorite piece too._

This is for zelda6, tiy, Vashchan aka Makoto Almasy, JessAngel, Ruine, WrexSoul, nameless reviewer, lady scatterbrain, metallic spirit, sakura-angel2, and burning-angel – I'm not sure if any of you remember me, or if you guys would still be reading this. Nonetheless, I owe you guys everything. Thank you for showing me that somehow, there are a few who appreciate my little works you are my little angels!

This is my shortest chapter… A bit awkward, but this scene HAD to happen. :)

**The Night a Star Fell**

**Part Six: Calm**

If there's one thing I hate more than the thought of dealing with something shitty, it's the actual moment when I have to go face that particular situation I so dread. I almost always use laughter as an escape; it never fails to lighten the load of anything that I dread… But of course, I know I can't rely on humor to be my shield all the time. There are times when I just have to confront problems head on, no matter how tough that could be.

It's not fair. Really. Humans should be given the power to freeze time, until they're completely sure they are prepared for a certain situation. Heh, I'm being silly… I _am_ given time. It just isn't enough.

"Zack?"

I'm not surprised that you seem startled to find me here. Fate must have led you to her place. But it has also sadistically put me here instead. Funny, you've only missed her by a few minutes.

"Cloud, she left for class…" My eyes meet yours.

And from my position, I see you in your perfection. That sun-kissed hair. Bronze skin. Great teeth. Sapphire blue eyes…

Most girls adore you because of that. But she has loved you even when your hair looked like a rat's nest. When you had that dreadful sickness that caused horrible marks on your skin. When some preschool bully left you with no front teeth… Even when your eyes _are_ shining for someone else.

She tells me things, you know… And what her words leave off, I find in her eyes.

I should hate you… because the girl who holds my heart belongs to you, and you don't know it. Given everything that you _aren't_ doing, I could hate you, but you know I can't. But believe me, I would hate you if you break her heart…

Cloud, you moron…

"You…" My words catch in my throat, and I falter. "I tried to tell her."

You sit down beside me, uncertain if you should. "Why didn't you? What happened?"

"It's not my place to tell her." And it's hell difficult to even try and open that topic – I have not been able to do it, not when those eyes are watching me, unaware of the pain my words are about bring… But, I know she doesn't want to hear that from me. "_You_ have to, Cloud."

The determined burning in your eyes was obvious, even at this moment, when you are staring at the sky as if it holds the answer to life's mysteries. "That's why I went here."

I would have smiled and congratulated you for your bravery, but… I fear terribly for her heart. There's just something about her that makes me want to protect her, to wrap her up in the midst of all the world's beauty and wonders, and… shelter her from anything that could remotely hurt her.

Right now, there's no hope from defending her against her own fragile love for you.

"If there's some other way…" You do not continue. There is no need to, after all, the two of us know what you mean to say.

"Please…" My plea catches in my throat, and I look up to meet your gaze. I want to see if there is an allusion that would assure me that you wouldn't… "Don't break her."

You do not answer though. Silence does. The clouds above keep rolling by, and a cool breeze sweeps past our still forms.

It is deceiving, how today seems to be just an ordinary day. Contrary to how things appear peaceful, I can't stop worrying.

Something is bound to break this calm…

**Author's Notes:** My after a strenuous finals week, I managed to pull this out of my barely surviving brain. :) It's not my best work, but I love it still. Again, the concern that what I'm writing might turn shonen-ai-ish fell upon me when I began continuing this chapter.

I don't know if I succeeded in showing you guys (the readers) just how deeply Cloud and Zack's friendship runs. "Undone" showed Cloud's perspective, and I thought it was time you saw and read things through Zack's eyes in "Calm." I also wanted to make some things clear, that even if Zack had enough (or maybe some) reasons to "hate" Cloud, he didn't. :p err, most of those, I tried to do by mere implications. if ever I confused anyone, you guys are free to ask me anything :D

For now, I'm off!Just onemore chapter to post ;; and we're done… this will be my first finished multi-chaptered story. Gah, makes me all teary-eyed from the nostalgia xx

btw, **burning-angel**, your questions, i shall answer! :)

Chapter 3: _So, Tifa is in love with Cloud, and Zack is in love with tifa? And zack and cloud are best friends, and zacks the one who introduced Cloud to Tifa when when they were both stuck in detention? _- Zack loves Tifa wholoves Cloud... :) Cloud introduced Zack to Tifa, since Tifa is his childhood friend and bestfriend

Chapter 4: _so that chapter was clouds view, and obviously he's in love with tifa, but he thinks that tifas in love with zack?! This is so confusing... _- Cloud loves Tifa, but not like how she loves him... :) his love for her is (sadly) merely platonic in nature. sorry if i confused you! xx

Comments and criticisms are welcome. :D Please drop me a review if you want. Thank you for reading andanswering the question in chapter 5! :)


	8. Empty

**Disclaimer: **Sony and SquareSoft's FF7 characters were used in this story for non-profitable entertainment purposes. No infringement intended.

_for everyone who has read and put up with my absences...  
for zelda6, haha, a good friend, my co-zack-lover one of those who inspired me to write MORE!  
_

_for my sister, happy birthday! as i promised myself, i am posting this on your bday... because you said you like this. that this was your favorite among my numerous works. thank you for everything, for simply being the sister i love and adore (haha, cheesy but true)_

_to the readers, the reviewers  
Sakura-Angel2, lady scatterbrain, zelda, olga - thank you for reviewing the previous chapter :hugs:_

**The Night a Star Fell  
Part Seven: Empty**

I'm a coward… Don't get me wrong, I fight back whenever I have to defend myself or any of the people I love… But courage cannot always be quoted as such, and bravery isn't constantly denoted in the way a person stands up for another. For me, to be brave is to defy all that holds one down, to get over one's own fears, to do anything without having something else restrain oneself…

Well, I can't do any of those… I just seem to clam up whenever I've mustered enough courage to even say what I feel. I know it's not fair, oh god, how I hate it but… I only have myself to blame, right?

"Cloud…"

Your name easily rolls off my tongue. It is uncanny how one simple word can hold so much meaning, so much emotion… so much ache.

You stand a few yards away from me, you who are my friend, you who've gone with me every single step through my life… I live next door to you, and still, the two of us are worlds apart. You're so near, yet so far.

Watching you with her would have been easier… It would have been less painful for me if you haven't been gazing at her as if she holds all the world's joy and beauty. I've wanted you look at me that way, I've wanted you to see me like that too, after all…

I am about toleave the two of you alone when I hear you call me.

My heart would have plummeted to the ground had it not been clenching so tightly in my chest. I stand frozen, I could not even react. I would have died from this pain…

I live because of you, after all… I live and love you so much, it hurts. And maybe, maybe that's the reason why I also die a little everyday because of you… Isn't it ironic?

"Tifa."

I can only turn around once I hear you call me again.

It must've been years that I've heard you say my name. It's almost two decades that I've watched you form my name in your lips. The way you say it makes me forget about everything else, what I feel, who I am, who I am _to you_…

I'm no longer your childhood friend, nor the freshman with the puppy-dog eyes, nor the girl in love with her bestfriend… Tifa, I am just Tifa.

You could go on all day speaking my name, and it would've made me happy. Pathetic, huh? But you know…

I would do anything to be plain Tifa to you.

You stand in front of me, squinting against the harsh glare of the setting sun. "Hey…" You nervously run one hand through your hair, and my eyes meet yours. "I- Tifa…"

"You can't walk me home today." I voice out what you have difficulty telling me. Somehow, a smile finds its way into my lips, crafting it to meld perfectly in my face. "No problem, Cloud."

You smile back at me, but I could not help but see how it has not touched your eyes. "Tifa, I'm sorry." You tilt your head to one side, and I see her sitting on a bench not far from where you and I are…

I remain silent, waiting for you to continue. "Tifa… Tifa, I'm sorry."

My smile could've slipped from my face, and you wouldn't have noticed.

I would have lied to you.

I would have cried in front of you.

I would have kissed you and walked away for good…

And you?

You wouldn't have understood…

You couldn't feel my pain, after all.

And you shouldn't even try.

Despite all those, I just told you what any friend would have said, what any girl in love couldn't have easily spoken, what any broken girl shouldn't have said.

"It's okay, Cloud."

I smile, putting on my mask once again to cover my hurt. I am hiding again, and regretting what I've failed to do all the years that I could have had you to myself.

The smile on my face is wavering, but you do not notice this. After all, she's waiting for you to come back to her… and you are eager to be by her side.

A stubborn tear slips from my eye, and I quickly wipe it away. "I- I'm happy for you." I turn my back on you, to hide the tears that are slowly trickling down.

"Tifa…" Your hand is warm against my shoulder, and I reach out with my own to give it a gentle squeeze.

I slowly turn around to face again, raise a hand to your lips, and before I could lose my nerve, I plant a soft kiss on your cheek. I let my fingers linger on your warm lips for only a second longer… And just as quickly as I have touched you, the one thing I want that I cannot have, I let go.

Things are never going to be the same… The two of us don't have to deny it.

"She's waiting for you."

With that, I start to walk away. Only then do the tears fall. My eyes are stinging, my soul is bleeding… And my heart?

Well, my heart is empty.

**Author's Notes: **My favorite chapter… wipes a tear away I don't know what possessed me to write these, but thankfully, it came out nicely, neh? … :smiles: my older sister read part of it and told me that it was sad, sad but beautiful and FYI, my sister is my worst critic, harhar so it really is _something_ (for the lack of better term, I settled with "something") to hear that.

The second to the last paragraph of "Empty" was inspired by the lines Cloud said in the game, when Aeris died. And about my question (in 's chapter 6), Tifa didn't tell Cloud that she loved him… Instead, she showed him how much she loved him by letting him go – for me, that's the most painful act and yet strongest proof of love. :stifles a sob: she also made things easier for both Cloud and herself, donchathink?

Erk, sorry for being a bit redundant… :P I know I repeated "after all" more than two times in this chapter…

Oh…

The epilogue is coming up people… :breaks down crying: one more chapter and it'll be over and done with…

Added Author's Notes: About my question in one of the previous chapters… I TRIED to tell bittersweet… I failed miserably I was a coward. I wrote this prior attempting to do that xx but I still am amazed. :)

Anyway, yes, one more chapter… one more and it's gonna be over. :(

A little question... how CAN someone contact a moderator and tell them asterisks disappear?

Comments and criticisms are welcome :D. Please drop me a review if you want. Thank you for reading!


End file.
